


A Pale Imitation

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukoku engages Sanzo in a little role-play and mind-fuckery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pale Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal community saiyukianonkink. Prompt: _Canon or AU. Grief and solace. Ukoku/Sanzo, cosplay roleplay sex in which (adult) Sanzo dresses up in the bedroom for Ukoku as Kyoumou by wearing a long blond wig and kimono. (Optional: undercurrents of hatesex.)_. Not sure I did it justice ...

Only the finest hair -- actual human -- would do; perfectly processed and then dyed to platinum. Ukoku shook the wig out, and offered it to the still form in front of him. He had waited for this moment long enough. The seed had been planted years before, when Genjo Sanzo still bore the milk name Koumyou Sanzo had given him. Now that he was seeing it to fruition, Ukoku could barely contain his glee.

"Braid your daddy's hair like a good boy."

He watched as Kouryuu's (the brat would never be Genjo Sanzo in his mind) calloused hands move artfully, first separating the long fall into three equal sections then -- over-under-over -- they moved forward methodically, leaving a neat plait trailing behind.

He swallowed hard, feeling his dick hardening in the confines of his trousers. "Such a waste of talent."

Violet eyes looked up from their task, but the hands kept going, the braid was getting longer. Behind the blank stare Ukoku imagined he saw a flicker of hate.

"Oh, that's nice," he crooned. "I wouldn't want you to enjoy yourself too much." He crouched down next to the seated man.

The hands stuttered briefly then continued their mission. Even after all these years the braid was perfect, its resemblance to Koumyou’s, uncanny. Ukoku flicked his tongue over the rim of Sanzo's ear. He sat back on his heels and laughed heartily when the younger man cringed away.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re nothing like your old man.”

Inwardly, Ukoku frowned at his observation; it was altogether too true. Genjo Sanzo was a pale imitation of Koumyou Sanzo; he’d fallen for Ukoku’s trap far too easily. There’d been no fun in that; even Kougaiji, whom Ukoku labeled a mental lightweight, had given him more of a challenge. But the prince was nowhere near as alluring as this one, and now that Ukoku had him helpless, he’d make the most of it and leave Koumyou’s brat with his very own, very special souvenir.

The braid tapered to a soft tail. Ukoku handed Sanzo an elastic band and he tied off the end neatly. Then his hands, now idled, dropped into his lap and among the coils.

Around them, the dark void created by the muten sutra undulated, cutting them off from reality and cloaking them from Sanzo’s motley crew, who were desperately searching for him.

“Put it on.”

Sanzo only looked at him blankly.

Was he being deliberately thick, or just stubborn? Ukoku hoped it was the latter; it would make things far more interesting. And as if on cue, there it was -- a glimmer of defiance that flashed as an expression before Sanzo’s face was once again a mask of indifference. It made Ukoku’s dick twitch in anticipation.

“Put daddy’s wig on,” he drawled.

There was no movement, and after a few seconds, Ukoku roughly fisted Sanzo’s hair until his fingernails scraped against scalp. Sanzo hissed and Ukoku felt him strain against his grip as he pulled him closer.

“Now. Or I’ll do it for you.”

Only when Sanzo’s hands began to lift the wig did Ukoku release him.

He licked his lips and picked up the Smith and Wesson, Sanzo’s prized weapon, the one that had nearly blinded him.

He was a sight to behold, sitting there helpless against Ukoku’s superior powers, wearing his daddy’s robes, his own hair now transformed into Koumyou’s. But his expression, sour as always, spoiled it for Ukoku.

“You always were a tiresome child,” he huffed, looking down the barrel of the gun and sizing Sanzo up.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? It would be easier if you weren’t around. Sorry, cupcake, I’m not inclined to end your suffering.” He lowered the gun. “Besides, if I did that, then who would protect your boys?

“Oh, did I say ‘boys’?” Ukoku raised his fingers to his lips in exaggerated embarrassment. “My bad. I meant your ‘servants’ -- the half-breed, the human-turned-youkai, and an entity equal to the gods themselves. Can you imagine such specimens to experiment upon? So strong, too. I’ll bet it would take a great deal to break each one, but I assure you, Kouryuu, I’m up for the task.” He rubbed his groin suggestively. “Shall we make a deal then? You give me what I want now, and they remain safe. For now.”

Sanzo’s head nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Tch. You give in so easily, it’s almost boring, though I assure you, things are about to become very interesting.” He opened the chamber of the revolver and dumped its bullets into his hand.

“Drop your drawers,” he smiled. “No reneging on our deal, either, cupcake. In for a dime in for a dollar, as they say.”

He could see the vein throbbing at Sanzo’s temple.

“Come on now, it would be awful to crush that adoration you see in little Goku’s eyes, simply because you have a heightened sense of modesty. I must say, he’s surprisingly loyal. They all are, come to think of it, and I doubt it’s because of your winning personality.” Ukoku furrowed his brows as if he were deep in thought. “Maybe you’ve been partaking in some fringe benefits during those long, lonely nights. I wouldn’t blame you.”

Sanzo stood up slowly and unsteadily, reaching for his bamboo breastplate.

“No,” Ukoku said sternly. “Leave daddy’s clothes on, it’s just your pants that need to go.” He winked at Sanzo.

Ukoku moistened his lips when Sanzo managed to kick off his jeans.

“Now get on your hands and knees,” he ordered, unbuttoning his wool trousers. “And spread your legs.”

Sanzo did as he was told, the long braid of hair falling over his shoulder.

“Now, I want you to fuck yourself with this.” Ukoku leaned forward and placed Sanzo’s gun next to his hand. It didn’t move. “On the count of three, or I will. Your choice, sunshine.”

Ukoku tossed the hem of Sanzo’s robes over his back to reveal his creamy ass. It was shapely and inviting and for a split second, Ukoku almost regretted his order. That was until he watched Sanzo pick up the gun and guide the muzzle to his hole.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Ukoku asked huskily. He pulled his dick from the confines of his pants and hissed, “do it for the team.”

The barrel disappeared between Sanzo’s ass cheeks and soon it was sliding in and out rhythmically. Ukoku was pretty certain that was going to hurt him for quite a while.

“Seems rather natural -- almost second nature to you. I guess it’s not called your trusty weapon for nothing.” Ukoku smiled and fisted his length, matching Sanzo’s rhythm. “Oh, pick up the pace a little,” he purred, following suit when the butt of the gun moved faster. “You look good like this, Kouryuu. I like the way you give it your all,” he complimented.

His stomach muscles tightened as he neared completion. Ukoku stood and kicked Sanzo in the side, pitching him over onto his back. He straddled him, just as he orgasmed, his spend striping Sanzo’s face. Some splattered onto Koumyou’s robes.

“Oops,” he smirked, tucking himself back in and adjusted his robes. He crouched down. “Though I must say, you’ve never looked better.” He chuckled, then pulled Koumyou’s wig off Sanzo’s head and tossed it aside. He swiped his index finger through a blob of come and then pressed it against Sanzo’s lips. “How ‘bout a little taste?”

Milliseconds later, he’d sent Sanzo sprawling again and he was examining his injured finger. The damn brat had broken the skin. And that wasn’t all he’d broken; light began to burst through the dark the sutra had shrouded them in. The sounds of the others grew louder. They were getting closer.

“Well, I’d love to stay for a little post-coital cuddling, but I am a man of my word,” Ukoku said, pasting a frown on his face. “Ta-ta!” He blew Sanzo a kiss. “Until we meet again,” he added with a smile, before stepping into the void.


End file.
